A syringe is as an example of a container that ejects a predetermined amount of fluid. The syringe is structured so as to be able to administer a given amount of medical solution required for dispensing.
The example is a syringe described in Patent Document 1. In the syringe described in Patent Document 1, a scale for measuring an amount of medical solution required for dispensing is provided on an outer periphery of a syringe barrel. Dispensing can be practiced easily, accurately by aligning a piston to the scale.